Acquaintances
by Jedicatgirl81
Summary: As he walked off, it occurred to him that he had just made a... friend. But that was impossible. He was Mycroft Holmes. He didn't make friends. But maybe he could have an acquaintance. (MycroftXOC with slight Johnlock in future chapters. Kid!Lock in early chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Mycroft sat on a park bench, holding a book, but not reading. He was thinking, and this was a good place to do so. He sighed. Why couldn't his brother ever grow up? There would be a time when he would thank Mycroft for getting him to read, and think. But now... He gave another sigh. Sherlock was probably off somewhere, talking to himself, or playing pirate, or whatever Sherlock did when he was alone.

He suddenly looked up, getting that feeling like he was being watched.

There was a girl, his age, twelve or thirteen by the looks of her. She had her head tilted slightly, as if studying him. She smiled and waved when he looked at her, the wave he returned. Without being invited, she walked over and sat next to him.

"Hi! My name's Denobela." She said, beaming. Mycroft looked at her, almost quizzically. No one had ever been this openly friendly to him.

"Hello. I'm Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes."

She smiled a bit, kind of like she was going to laugh, but didn't.

"Mycroft," she repeated, drawing it out a bit.

"I know, odd, isn't it?"

"No, no," she said, "It's... unique."

"Yep, you think it's odd."

"No, you've got it all wrong!" She said, with such an urgency and honesty that Mycroft smiled. "It reminds me of..."she paused, drawing her tongue over her lips as if trying to decipher a taste. "Blue! That's what it reminds me of!" When Mycroft continued to stare, she explained.

"Like, you know how you smell something, and then you taste something just like the smell? And they both remind you of a color? What is it... um, give me a sec,"

Mycroft bit back a laugh. This girl was eccentric, but she was pleasant.

"Dragonfruit! That's what it is! Dragonfruit!"

She clapped her hands together in triumph and Mycroft actually laughed out loud, something that made her glance over in surprise.

"Do I sound mad?"

Mycroft chuckled a little.

"A bit, possibly."

"Oi!" Denobela swatted him on the arm before laughing herself.

"I suppose I am, though. Mad." She said, turned to him quite seriously.

"I don't think so." Replied Mycroft, also serious. She didn't seem mad, just interesting.

He was about to say more, but was cut off by the shout of his brother.

"Mycroft! Mum says we've got to come home now."

A little boy, maybe nine or ten, with curly dark hair, had run up to Mycroft.

"Alright, Sherlock." Mycroft said, beginning to sigh again. He turned to Denobela, suddenly awkward.

"Um, well, see you in a bit?"

"Tomorrow. I promise." She replied, crossing her heart.

He smiled.

"See you then."

As he walked off, it occurred to him that he had just made a... friend. But that was impossible. He was Mycroft Holmes. He didn't make friends.

But maybe he could have an acquaintance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My mudkips! Darling mudkips, hello! Lovely day, lovely time of year, all that. I deeply apologize that I haven't been paying this much attention, but I promise, more chapters are coming, and I have big plans for the ending. For now, when you finish this chapter, head on over here****:**** berthagertrude/denebola-star-mycroft-holmes/ for some extras on these two. Sutama for now!**

Mycroft looked up to see Denobela walking towards him, and couldn't help smiling.

He had been the smallest bit scared that she wouldn't show up; that she'd forget, or just decide she didn't care to be friends with someone like him. But there she was, beaming, and practically skipping to their bench.

"Hello!"  
"Denobela! It's good to see you!"  
"And you, Mycroft! How've you been?"  
"Good, good, you?"  
"Fine, fine."  
They sat in silence for a moment, broken by Denobela's soft "Oh!" and digging in her messenger bag. Mycroft glanced over in curiosity, but she shooed him away.  
"There we go! OK, do me a quick favor?" Mycroft gave a little 'hm?' in response. "Just close your eyes and hold out your hands." Mycroft complied, rolling his eyes before he closed them, and getting a swat on the arm.

Into his outstretched hands she placed an almost antique looking black umbrella.  
"Alright, open them."  
Denobela watched as he looked over what she got him, an unfathomable expression on his face.  
"I was, um, at an antique store the other day- well, it's not really an antique store, it's a thrift store, pretty much, and, um, I saw it, and I thought it looked like something you'd like. You know, classy, but cool-looking, and, well, if you don't like it, um, they let you return things…" She trailed off, nervous, but then saw a smile spreading across his face.  
"It's brilliant. Really. And not only it is brilliant, but I was needing a new umbrella."  
"Well, that's good. At least it's practical, and I didn't get you something you don't need."  
"Yeah." Mycroft's expression changed a bit, and while he still looked amazingly happy, he seemed a bit more serious. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_** (The next day)  
**_  
"Hello Mycroft!"  
"Hello Denobela!"  
"How are you?"  
"Fine, you?"  
"Amazing, now that you're here."  
"Mycroft!"  
He laughed. "No, really. I've got something for you."  
"What? But I told you that you needn't get me something."  
"Yes, well, I didn't listen. Eyes closed."

She obeyed, mumbling things like 'Really, I told you not to get me anything' under her breath, but Mycroft could tell she was pleased. Into her hands he placed a deep blue velvet jewelry box.  
"OK, eyes open."  
She gasped, knowing immediately that it must have cost more than the umbrella she had got him, but opened it all the same.  
On a silver necklace chain hung a pendant in the shape of a black umbrella with a silver handle.  
"Mycroft…"  
"Turn it over."  
She did, and engraved on the back were the words;  
_Just a thank-you gift. All I ask is that you think of me when you wear it.  
-Mycroft Holmes  
_  
"Oh, Mycroft, thank you so much!"  
"It's nothing, really."  
"But it is! I'll never take it off."

And that day, the two made a pact, Mycroft vowing to always have his umbrella, and Denobela vowing never to take off her necklace.  
From then on, they were closer to each other than any friends ever were. Mycroft told Denobela that most times, she was more like family than his brother. Denobela told him that he was almost the only family she had.  
There never was a day when they were not together. 4:00, no matter the day, they both made it to that bench, Mycroft always first, somehow. This went on for weeks, weeks becoming months, and months eventually becoming years.  
Denobela Star and Mycroft Holmes, the unlikely duo, best friends through all. 


End file.
